


Russia's Little Adventures

by Ghost_Cat96



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Cat96/pseuds/Ghost_Cat96
Summary: Russia being little with some other countriesRussia= 1America= 2Prussia= 3South Italy= 4Canada= 5I suck at summaries.You can send requests if you want.
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Germany/Russia (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Cuddles

Translations-  
папочка = Daddy  
Sonnenblume= Sunflower 

Russia’s P.O.V 

“I will only be gone for a few hours, so you should be fine on your own but if you even feel the slightest chance of slipping call or text me ok and-” 

“п- Germany it’s fine I will be ok” if Germany noticed he almost called him папочка he didn’t show it. I felt horrible lying to Germany, but since I first discovered I was a little and Germany took care of me, I feel like he deserves a night with his friends. Germany sighed and hugged me, kissing my cheek before getting up and leaving. 

About an hour later I felt the overwhelming urge to be little, “I can do this by myself, I don’t have to inter- up his fun” feeling determined to be more independent than I usually am when I’m little. Walking into the kitchen I thought about what папочка would make me “defin- defin- ate- ly juice!” I grabbed the juice out of the fridge and opened the cupboard “do I take the bottle or the cup?... Bot- cup!” I grabbed the cup and tried to pour the juice inside spilling most of it in the process.

Walking into the living room I turned on MLP, sipping on my juice and giggling at the cartoon in front of me, soon realizing a rising problem. Riggling on the couch I told myself that I could hold it but I was starting to dought it. I jumped up off the couch dropping my juice and trying to make it to the potty. 

Germany’s P.O.V

I walked through the front door of my house expecting to see Russia watching something on TV. “Russia!?” Russia was not on the couch but there was juice spilled in the kitchen and the living room, investigating more he saw... Oh no there was a puddle in front of the bathroom. 

“Sonnenblume?” I called out softly into their bedroom quickly spotting the crying figure underneath the blanket. Walking up to the bed he peeled back the covers and rubbed his little's back. Slowly picking up his crying Sonnenblume.

After bathing Russia I changed him into a diaper and a cute purple cat onesie. “C’mon baby let’s have a nap” I walked into our bedroom and laid down onto the comfy mattress letting Russia snuggle into his chest. 

“’ M so’y папочка.” 

“Why are you sorry Sonnenblume?” 

“I was ‘it’e and didn’t te’ you.”

“Shhhh shhh shhh it’s ok baby we’ll talk about it when you’re big ok?” 

“Ok папочка.”


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The G8 goes to America's house for a horror movie night, only for Canada, America, and Russia to slip during their first movie
> 
> Canada- 5  
> America- 2  
> Russia- 1

Translations- 

kleiner Junge= Baby boy 

America’s P.O.V 

I searched through my box of horror movies trying to find a good horror movie! “I GOT IT! Friday the 13th!” I didn’t want to pick something too scary because I wanted to enjoy multiple movies and if I chose something too scary, I would slip and then we couldn’t watch more horror movies! Also, Canada and Russia were there, and it would suck if they slipped as well, WE WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO WATCH MORE HORROR MOVIES! 

Narrators P.O.V 

The countries were doing great, the movie wasn’t that scary and was one of the few movies America was able to watch without getting freaked out. Some of the countries still jumped at some of the scenes but they were too obviously fake to really scare any of them, that is until the last jump scare. 

“AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!” Four screams coerced through the room, North Italy -obviously- who recovered well afterward, but Russia, America and Canada didn’t.  
Germany sighed in annoyance at America’s choice in movie causing his kleiner Junge to slip and start sobbing, he looked over at America sobbing into England’s side while Japan rubbed his back and at how France was hugging Canada while he cried. Germany realized that he should probably be doing the same thing, so he pulled Russia onto his lap and rubbed his back while Russia cried into his chest. 

After the crying had quieted down North Italy left so that they could take care of their littles and Japan almost left until England stopped him and said “you’re America’s caretaker to” so he stayed to take care of America. 

Before the movie night Russia and America had been changed into diapers (they were very grumpy about that) so if they slipped it would be easier if they wet themselves, so it was no problem changing them. They were all changed into pajamas after that, Russia sporting a onesie with sunflowers all over it, America has a rabbit onesie and Canada had a set of pajamas that consisted of a shirt and pants that were red with little polar bears on it, he also wore a pull up because he wets the bed. 

They could play after that before they went to bed, Canada sitting down to play with a stuffed bear version of Mr. Kumajiro, America ran up to him with his superhero toys and asked if he wanted to lay with him, Canada being the best big brother ever agreed leaving Russia to play with his raddle. 

Bedtime was a struggle Canada agreed to go to bed but America kept insisting he wasn’t tired and Russia, as he was only a baby, didn’t say no but he didn’t go to sleep either. 

“Noooooo! I don’ wanna!” America whined while Japan tried convincing him to go to sleep England deciding to instead help Germany with Russia. 

Russia was easier to get to sleep as he was an easy little, America was a lot harder, they were able to do it because he tired himself out from his tantrum. Everybody was asleep at last, all the caregivers quickly falling asleep after putting the littles in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have requests please comment! the end I feel is a little lazier than the rest because it's 1 AM. Anyway please tell me if there are any mistakes and hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England and Germany set up a playdate between America and Russia. What could go wrong?  
> I worked really hard trying to make this longer than the other chapters so yay 1,061 words!  
> Also, this takes place between chapters 1 and 2.  
> America= 1  
> Russia=2

Translations- 

Папочка= Daddy

Кролик= Bunny

Нет= No 

Китти= Kitty 

Да= Yes

Пока= bye bye

Sonnenblume= Sunflower 

Mein= My 

America’s P.O.V

“DADDYYYY! DADDYYYY! WAKE UUUUP!” I yelled at my Daddy trying to wake him up. I woke up feeling very little and I suddenly remembered I HAVE A PLAYDATE! When Daddy told me, he said that Russia was littler than my other friends and that got me excited cause now I’m the older one! But then I realized that means Russia is a baby! So, I hafta be the bestest first playmate EVER! 

“What is it baby?” Daddy finally woke up. 

“Not baby! I hava p’aydate today ‘memba?” 

“Oh, right I do remember. C’mon let’s get ready.” Daddy got up and led me to my nursery. Daddy changed my diaper and let me choose what I wanted to wear. 

“I wan my capin me’ica shi’t!” I told my Daddy who also grabbed my long sleeve red striped t-shirt and black jeans, I got changed into my outfit with Daddy’s help and ran downstairs to get some breakfast. 

Daddy poured me some good luck charms and I munched them happily. Daddy put my socks on and then put my shoes on. We walked out to the car and Daddy buckled me in my seat. 

Russia’s P.O.V 

I woke up in my crib before папочка woke up, I started tearing up I really wanted папочка, luckily, he came in before I started crying. “Hello, Sonnenblume how are you?” Папочка picked me up and carried me to the changing table, Папочка was the best he didn’t mind when I didn’t want to talk but was still happy when I did. After changing my diaper, he put me in a purple sweater that had a cat on the front, then he put me in a pair of overalls that had a sunflower pattern on it, Папочка then clipped my purple pacifier onto my sweater and lastly, he, of course, put on my scarf. 

Папочка then sat me on the couch and turned on MLP leaving to make breakfast. “Папочка!” I whined getting impatient Папочка chuckled as he walked in carrying a bowl of oatmeal and a bottle of warm milk. Папочка sat next to me and tied my bib around my neck. Папочка fed me oatmeal, it had strawberries in it! I snuggled into his side as Папочка bottle fed me. 

America’s P.O.V 

Daddy and I pulled up into the driveway and I practically jumped out of the car. Daddy grabbed my hand and we walked up to the door and Daddy rang the doorbell Uncle Germany opened the door and behind him was Russia “HE’O!” I squealed happily Russia flinched and hid further behind Uncle Germany. 

“America, try not to yell Russia isn’t used to other littles so he might be a little shy” Uncle Germany said quickly. I nodded super-fast and Daddy grabbed my hand and we followed Uncle Germany and Russia into the house. 

Uncle Germany and Daddy left us in the living room with the TV on. 

Narrator's P.O.V 

America laughed at the show that was playing making Russia shift uncomfortably suddenly regretting agreeing to a playdate. “You ‘ike dis sow?” America asked Russia suddenly remembering he needed to be nice, Russia nodded still staying silent “what’s you’ fave-it pony?” 

Russia pointed at Pinkie Pie shakily still very shy. America nodded and looked around the room “Whatcha wanna p’ay?” Russia looked around and tried to think of a game they could play together. Russia grabbed two stuffed animals: a rabbit and a cat. He handed the rabbit to America and spoke softly to him “Кролик” America tilted his head at the word. 

“Koik?” America asked. 

“Нет” Russia shook his head but didn’t bother to correct him. Russia pointed at the cat he was holding “Китти.” 

“Kitti?” America asked. 

“Да!” Russia squealed. He started babbling excitedly moving the cat toy around like it was talking. America started doing it to. That’s where it went wrong. 

“NOOOO! I’S MY GAME!” 

“YOU GOTSTA S’ARE!” The yells in the living room interrupted England and Germany’s conversation. They both walked in to see the two crying littles shouting at each other. 

“DAAADYYYY!” America ran up to England “’USSIA WON’ S’ARE DE GAME!” 

“Папочка!” Russia ran up to Germany “’ME’ICA NOT P’AYIN’ BY DE ‘U’ES!” 

“DE’E IS NO ‘ULES IN P’ETEND!” 

“I’S MY GAME!” 

“America! Russia! You’re making each other upset!” England shouted which made them stop yelling at each other. 

“How about we take a break, ok?” Germany suggested Russia and America nodding and going to their caregivers. 

Germany picked Russia up “do you need changed mein Sonnenblume?” Russia nodded shyly and Germany carried him to the nursery. 

“America, what happened?” 

“He wasn’ bein’ fai’.” 

“America.” 

“We was p’ayin’ a game, and I wanted to do stuff in de game but ‘ussia didn’ wan’ me to.” England sighed. 

“I know you’re used to being the youngest out of your little friends but Russia is even younger than you ok? He isn’t used to playing with other littles, so you have to help him ok?” 

“I get to do dat?” 

“Yes, you can help him, if you’d like to at least” England suddenly had an idea “you could be like Russia’s hero.” 

America’s face lit up immediately “YEAH! I de he’o!” America was bouncing up and down excitedly “can we p’ay again now?” 

England chuckled and shook his head “no, not right now, I think we need to change your diaper. C’mon” England led America to the bathroom to get changed. 

An hour later America and Russia were in the living room “’et’s p’ay wid soma my toys, ok?” Russia nodded wondering what they were going to play. America rummaged through the bag he brought with him “’EGOS!” America yelled pulling out Duplo's instead of Legos. Russia and America couldn’t read though so they didn’t really see the mistake. 

Russia’s P.O.V 

America and I were happily playing Lego together. They seemed a bit bigger than he thought they’d be but that didn’t matter. “It’s time for us to go home America” both America and I whined at that, but we didn't really have a choice. America got up and hugged me, I, of course, hugged back. 

“Пока” I waved at America. 

“BYE BYE!” America shouted already running through the front door suddenly having a burst of energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request comment it, please! I've been having a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoy it too. If there are any mistakes let me know and I'll change it! ^w^


End file.
